Erica Boyer
| death_place = Panama City Beach, Florida, U.S. | death_cause = Auto accident | spouse = | alias = Carol Christy, Erica Bee, Joanne McRay | website = }} Erica Boyer (born Amanda Gantt on December 22, 1956 in Alabama, USA) is an adult film actress. She is a member of the AVN Hall of Fame Early life Boyer was born in Alabama to extremely strict parents (supposedly, her father is a former Attorney General of Alabama). For her, sexual activity--including kissing, fondling, and 'vulgar' dancing with boys--was totally forbidden. Consequently, her first sexual experimentation was of a lesbian nature. After college, and a brief career in nursing, Boyer headed for the west coast. Adult film career Boyer started as an exotic dancer at the Mitchell Brothers O'Farrell Theatre in San Francisco. While there, Marilyn Chambers saw her performing her live stage show, and personally requested Boyer be in her upcoming film, entitled Beyond De Sade. The film was taken off the shelves shortly after it was released. Boyer was then given the name "Super Vixen," and was featured at the theater until she started her 17 year career in adult films as Erica Boyer, The Ultimate Goddess of Erotica. It is said to have been Nina Hartley who actually gave her the Goddess of Erotica title. Boyer generally did not like performing with men, and thus was usually featured in secondary roles portraying lesbians. However, those roles usually allowed her to demonstrate her aggressive sexuality, and her domination of other women. She often simulated spanking, bondage, and humiliation of those women with which she was performing. On the occasions she did perform with male actors, she was well known for her ability to do double anal and double penetration. She once made an educational video with then-young Marc Wallice, entitled The Fine Art of Anal Sex. This was reissued under the title The Fine Art of Anal Intercourse. This film expresses the now-controversial opinion (also expressed in Madonna's book Sex) that part of the pleasure of anal sex is the initial pain that can accompany it. Boyer compares the act to "getting a shot", which initially hurts, until "the pain becomes a pleasure." (This prompts the question: what's in the syringe? the description fits fentanyl, which is often used to induce anesthesia. It might also fit heroin, which is unofficially used for a related purpose.) This view is disputed by Nina Hartley in Nina Hartley's Guide to Anal Sex, and by Tristan Taormino in The Ultimate Guide to Anal Sex for Women: both contend that "anal sex shouldn't hurt, at all." Between 1989 and 1991, Boyer was married to fellow adult star Austin Moore. Throughout her marriage she remained openly bisexual in her private life, and was involved in relationships with several women. Retirement Boyer is retired from the film industry but occasionally makes dancing appearances on the strip circuit (for high fees). She was last reported working as a registered massage therapist in Dallas, Texas. She has also had bit parts in some B-movies. She also does Tarot readings when requested. It has been documented that some readings she has done in the past have been extremely accurate without any possible way for her to acquire the information she imparted on those for whom she read. Category:American adult models Category:Bisexual American actors Category:People from Alabama Category:1956 births